


Firsts: the Necessary Evils

by wh33zy



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Firsts, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Getting Together, M/M, this shit is soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wh33zy/pseuds/wh33zy
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots of all of their firsts as a couple starting from them first getting together.
Relationships: Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr./Kaburagi T. Kotetsu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 66





	1. First Confessions

This all came to be from just one text: 

**_Bunny (Rabbit):_ ** _Can we talk?_

Instantly, Kotetsu is repeating _‘oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!’_ in his head, trying to think of any and all ways he has majorly screwed up over the past week because _what else could that mean?_ The question ‘can we talk’ has _never_ led to anything good, not for him at least. Now, whatever peaceful time he’s had at this company party will be spent trying to think of the most formal _and sincere_ apology letter known to man. When he would get home, he’ll call Antonio so he could get someone else’s opinion on his solutions to whatever was going on, then have a tiny panic attack about it in the shower afterwards. But first, since he genuinely can’t figure out what the problem could be- 

**_Kotetsu:_ ** _About…?_

Barnaby slowly exhales through his mouth, his heart thudding hard against his chest as his thumbs quickly dance across the screen again. 

**_Bunny (Rabbit):_ ** _Come to the balcony._

Kotetsu eyes widen instantly because they’re doing this _now?_ Like _right now?_ He was tempted to ask if he could pray a little bit first, but if it’s something that has royally pissed off his partner to the point of talking _now_ and in the middle of a _company party_ where he will be _ten out of ten_ yelled at for already not socializing enough- then he would only put himself in deeper shit. Hoo, _boy,_ is the limo ride back from this is gonna be fun! _Not._

Barnaby jumps slightly when he hears the door open and close from behind him, but still keen on keeping calm, he keeps his gaze on the city from his position on the bench near the railing. The footsteps approaching him don’t help the cool demeanor he was trying to show, and it became even harder to prove that he wasn’t worked up as soon as Kotetsu sat next to him. Redness already creeps onto his face, and he wished that he hadn’t styled his curls to stay combed back behind his ears so he could have hid it some. 

“So, what’s going on, Bunny?” 

At this point, Barnaby’s knee starts quickly bouncing. “I just...wanted to see where we were with our relationship.” 

“You’re _definitely_ my BFF.” Kotetsu says, obviously still wondering what this is all about but not possessing the complete wherewithal to not crack a joke.

“I’m being serious, Kotetsu.” Is sighed with some disapproval, his leg now still.

_“What?”_ He drawls, an easy grin still on his face. “Things are great between us, at least _I_ think so.” But when he doesn’t see Barnaby lighten up, his smile quickly starts to fade. “We’re best friends...aren’t we?” He was beginning to feel like he needed to prepare to get his heart broken. 

“Yes, but-” 

“Is this about those rumours going around? You know, the ones about us-” 

“About us dating and _no.”_ Barnaby can’t believe he’s _already_ defaulting into being snippy. “But...what if the rumours were right? How would you feel about it?” 

Even though he clearly remembers the younger man saying he was being serious, Kotetsu still is looking for the punchline here. His amused expression returns with, “You and me? _Dating?_ Last time I checked, I wasn’t the last man on-” But it slides right off his face again when Barnaby looks rather hurt by that answer, the air still as serious and heavy since he sat down. “Oh…” _You’re not joking._ “Why? And why _me? I-”_ Is asked quietly, this look of confusion on his face as he shakes his head slightly. “I don’t…” 

Unable to really stand it anymore, Barnaby’s gaze falls to his hands in his lap. “You’re an amazing person and I love your personality and-” He stops himself from saying something that will hurt _so much more_ if he puts it out there to be shot down, which he knows it is. “I’m very... _attracted_ to you.” 

Kotetsu’s jaw is practically sitting in his lap, and he’s making these stuttering noises because he’s _trying_ think of a reply that won’t turn this moment from semi frightening and romantic to _stupid._ But he doesn’t even get the chance to say anything because- 

“Well, I said what I needed to. I just wanted to be honest with you and I was.” Barnaby decides, standing up and smoothing out his blazer. “You don’t have to say anything, it’s okay.” 

What _does_ keep him from turning away and escaping back into the party is Kotetsu desperately grabbing at his arm. “Woah, woah, woah! I’d like to say something!” He exclaims firmly, because that isn’t fair!. “Sit back down! You can’t just... _say that_ and then run away!” 

“I already know you don’t feel the same! I want to be spared your rejection! Isn’t that obvious!?” 

“I’m not rejecting you!” Kotetsu yells in a rush which successfully gets his partner to _stop_ and then do as he’s told. “Even though I think you have terrible taste in men, if you’ll have an oaf like me then…” He looks away, feeling the heat coming through his cheeks, a hand coming up to rub the back of his neck. “Well…you know.” Is mumbled next. “I’d be happy to prove those rumours right.”

The storm clouds that were floating above Barnaby’s head for the past few days separated and revealed a sun.


	2. First ACTUAL Date

They like to count this one as their first date because their  _ true  _ first date was a trip to the movies where it didn’t end up  _ feeling  _ very romantic at all since they were both too afraid to make the first move.

Their walk in the park during a pleasant, summer afternoon was peaceful and almost platonic feeling until the back of their hands bumped into each other as they passed by the fountain. It makes them both jump a little and look down, Barnaby being the first one to say, “Oh, sorry.” He didn’t even realize that they were strolling so close together. 

_ “Nah, _ don’t be.” Kotetsu says with a smile as he slides his hand into his partner’s, slotting his fingers in between his. “S’okay.” He shrugs, giving him a little tug to keep them walking.

Barnaby can’t help the giddiness in his chest, now understanding that those are butterflies in his stomach, causing his cheeks to briefly flare pink. He can only imagine what their first kiss would feel like if things like this were  _ so great  _ now. He doesn’t waste any time in curling his fingers in, fighting the urge to bite his lip as he does so. Kotetsu sees it all, which makes his bashfulness ten times worse, but they soon relax into it to the point of holding hands being almost too natural. 


	3. First Kiss on the Cheek/Nickname

“Here’s your coffee, Bunny.” Kotetsu says upon returning to the office, leaning over the younger man’s desk chair a little to set it down. “I made sure to count each individual sugar granule and that the cream came directly from a sacred cow.” And since he wanted to see the reaction he’d get, “Just for you,  _ babe.” _

_ That  _ makes Barnaby’s quick fingers on his keyboard still, not sure how to take being called ‘babe’ yet, not even sure if he  _ likes  _ it. Of course, he  _ knows  _ Kotetsu is just messing with him and trying to make him blush. But, he's willing to play this stupid game, so: 

Barnaby turns slightly, looking up at him with a small smile, “Thank you.” Which was disappointing because the brunet’s  _ beautifully crafted  _ sarcasm about his _ridiculous_ coffee requirements went  _ ignored-  _

Then Barnaby raises himself up slightly to quickly kiss his cheek, before going right back to finishing reports. Kotetsu is left in a bit of surprise, a hand lightly resting where lips once pressed themselves. His partner is definitely _aware_ of this as he tries to fight off this self-satisfied smirk, prideful that he made the bigger move. Before the office's beloved slacker would be yelled at to quit standing around and work, he awkwardly takes to his desk. 

Barnaby has never had to worry about getting coffee after this. 


	4. First Kiss

The incident at a construction site in Bronze Stage resulted in one death and four injuries. It could have been worse; there could have been no heroes who happened to be nearby. Wild Tiger and Barnaby were in the area (although suitless), cameras and a couple other heroes soon followed. They, at least, were relieved of the clean-up once the scene was clear of victims. 

When all the paramedics were clearing out, Wild Tiger stayed behind. He wandered around the site, lifting up rubble, moving beams with the last few seconds of his powers. He knew the police officers were about to remind him that he could leave now (a nicer way of demanding that he needed to get off the premises). So, he tries making his search as fast and thorough as he can before then.

“Hey, Kotetsu!?” Barnaby calls from several feet away, wondering what he was up to. “We have to go!”

Sighing a curse in defeat with a hand mournfully rubbing at his newly exposed wrist, he turns around and walks back to his partner. His watch cuff was one of those things he had always wanted, always something he’d pass by in a shop window, but couldn’t afford until he found his career. His first paycheck was the most money he had ever seen at once, and as soon as he could, he went out and bought not just any watch but  _ his  _ watch. He  _ loved  _ it, it fit like it  _ was  _ made for him to have it,  _ so  _ one of a kind, and as far as he knows, no one makes them anymore. 

“What were you doing?” The younger man’s voice rose in concern, “You didn’t hurt your arm, did you?” 

“No, no, I’m fine!” Kotetsu hurriedly reassured as they began to walk back to his van. “My watch fell off and I was looking for it- well,  _ trying  _ to.” He was starting to come to terms with having to mourn the loss of it for the rest of his life if the cleanup crew couldn’t find it until-

“Oh!” Barnaby exclaims, digging into his jacket pocket and then holding it out in his palm. “It fell off when you were taking one of the workers to the paramedics. I think the clasp broke.” 

The older man’s face instantly brightens with a gasped, “Bunny, I could kiss you!” 

Feeling rather bold, “Go ahead.” 

That causes Kotetsu to do a double-take after sliding his watch into his pocket. “Wait- really?” 

The blond smiles at him as if this was something he was hoping for  _ all day. _ “Yeah.” His efforts in religiously applying chapstick as of late shouldn’t go to waste. 

“But, here? Right now? Not the most... _ romantic  _ setting b-” 

“I don’t care.”

Kotetsu looks down, exhales loudly through his mouth and lightly shakes his arms, almost as if he were loosening up to workout. Because holy shit it’s  _ happening!  _ The more he thought about it, the more nervous he was getting because the potential to screw this up is pretty  _ high,  _ and is his breath okay or- 

“...We don’t have to do it right now.” Barnaby, at this point, isn’t sure if he should be offended or amused.

“Uh,  _ yeah, we are.” _ Like  _ hell  _ is he passing this up. “I’m just nervous.” He breathes. “I can’t even remember the last time I kissed somebody and...” Trying to play it off, “The magazines are right; you  _ are  _ just  _ so dreamy.”  _

Barnaby  _ knows  _ that stupid article he’s referencing; it was for this weird celebrity magazine for teenagers or young adults (he still isn’t sure  _ who  _ this was for) where he’s described as ‘so dreamy it makes you nervous’. If he were being completely honest, it did do a  _ little  _ something for the ego, but that didn’t make him cringe and close the thing any less. The only one he wanted to be like that for is the person he started dating, which he unknowingly kinda is, but Kotetsu thought it was  _ hilarious.  _ This was several days back, but the older man just  _ can’t  _ let it go.

So, instead of cringing just upon remembering it all, he rolls his eyes instead and mumbles, “Alright…” 

Kotetsu releases a sharp and determined exhale. “Okay!” 

“Ready?” 

“Ready to give you the best kiss  _ in the world.” _

Even though it was a little awkward, they both couldn’t help but think that it was. 


	5. First Time Sharing a Bed/Cuddling

“I’ll take the couch then.”

“You don’t wanna sleep in the bed with me? It can fit two.” 

“Well- I mean, won’t it be too soon?” 

Kotetsu has the audacity to chuckle, “We’ll  _ just  _ be sleeping, Bunny.” 

Barnaby shoulders tense in embarrassment and annoyance. “That’s  _ not  _ what I meant.” 

“Aw,  _ babe,  _ you’re as red as an apple!” 

_ Feeling  _ that crawl right up under his skin,  _ “Shut up!”  _

What’s worse is that his reaction makes his partner laugh even harder. 

The thunder booming scaring them makes them both a little more humble, it being so powerful that even the Bronze Stage home shook a little. This was what Kotetsu was protecting his partner from by having him stay over. They had been having a cozy dinner date when the storm started, and by the time Barnaby was set to leave, the streets looked like they were starting to flood. Like any old man, Kotetsu curses the fact that he didn’t check the weather today and tells the younger man that he  _ sure as hell wasn’t leaving _ as he turns on the news, finding that the city was currently on tsunami watch. Of course, the older man  _ couldn’t _ willingly let his boyfriend fend for himself and try to drive home _ all the way up _ to Gold Stage in that mess. So: 

“Come on.” Kotetsu coaxes, grabbing the younger man’s hand to lead him up the stairs. “I promise I don’t snore.” 

“Wait, I-” Barnaby jerks his hand back a little which brings it all to a halt. “It’ll be better if we don’t sleep together.” 

“Why?” 

That’s where he realizes that Kotetsu had taken away any excuses he could make. Not to mention he didn’t want to ruin what was the perfect evening by hurting his partner’s feelings. Besides, after the whole Schneider-contract incident, they agreed to be more open with each other about how they felt. 

“I don’t...want to keep you awake.” He admits softly, already feeling like he’s sounding ridiculous, as if he was making himself out to be crazy. “I have nightmares so I toss and turn a lot.” His voice becomes even quieter, his gaze stuck to the floor. “Sometimes I’ll wake up screaming…” 

Barnaby reads the brunet’s face as disappointed when he sighs and looks away, a hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck. But, it was because hearing those kinds of things just broke Kotetsu’s heart. He was expected to just say okay and let this be where they would awkwardly separate for the night. 

Yet, when  _ hasn’t  _ Kotetsu exceeded his expectations when it comes to these things?

“I won’t mind, Bunny.” The older man only wraps both of his warm hands around Barnaby’s cold one and says, “Let me be there for you.” Because  _ I love you,  _ but it’s too soon to say something like that, right? 

For a moment, Barnaby wanted to pull back and be firm on his decision because he didn’t like it when  _ anyone  _ saw that he wasn’t okay. If he could go back in time and erase all of the times anyone, _ even Kotetsu, _ has witnessed him lose it…

But-

Kotetsu genuinely  _ wants  _ in and with the way things are now, Barnaby  _ can’t  _ shut him out anymore. He can trust his partner, who has  _ always  _ handled him the best when he was at his worst and  _ never  _ made him feel bad about the moments he wasn’t okay. Barnaby wants to stop feeling so bad about them too, because on some level, he knows this state of mind, of wanting to hide it all, isn’t healthy. 

This could be a start, a slow one, but a start all the same. 

Chest swelling a little and kinda nervous, “Okay…” As soon as he says that, Kotetsu lets him go. “I’m sorry in advance.” He finds his natural volume again as he climbs up the stairs with him. 

_ “Don’t.  _ I’m sure if you could help it, you would have a long time ago.” 

“Isn’t  _ that  _ the truth…” Barnaby mumbles in agreement. 

What was good conversation when in bed for the first time? It’s a little weird that they had been non-stop talking all night only to have  _ nothing  _ to say now. Did Barnaby kill the lighthearted mood? He hoped not, and the fact that things were so quiet now made him worried that Kotetsu was seeing him differently. 

Of course, the reality is that Kotetsu also didn’t really know what to say.

“You comfortable? Want an extra blanket or anything?” The brunet asks after a while. 

“No, this is just fine.” 

“Okay, cool.” He breathes and they’re back to silence for a few moments until, “...If you’re okay with it, would you mind if we, uh,” And the way Barnaby cocks a brow at him makes this all the more difficult to ask. “Cuddle?” Unable to wait for his reaction, “We don’t have to! I just thought, since we’re,  _ you know-”  _

Barnaby gets his turn to laugh at him. “Kotetsu, it’s  _ fine.”  _

As he’s scooting over, “I just  _ know  _ how you are about people touching you and your  _ space.”  _ The small gap between them was now closed, which is where they awkwardly figured themselves out. 

Barnaby ends up becoming the little spoon, and at first he protests because he didn’t think he’d like the feeling of being enveloped...However, he decided to go along with it anyway since he was doing something new today and wanted to stick with the theme. He’s more than glad that he made that decision because,  _ man,  _ burying his face into Kotetsu’s chest is  _ beyond  _ nice. Not to mention it smells  _ so  _ good, and the way fingers are lazily running through his hair is starting to quickly lull him off to sleep. 

“Bunny?” 

There’s a  _ very _ sleepy groan in response.  _ “What?”  _

Kotetsu bites back a laugh. “Don’tcha wanna take off your glasses?”

Very  _ annoyed,  _ Barnaby pulls back slightly to  _ quickly  _ pull them off and hands them to his partner when he silently offers to take them. They’re put on a ledge or nightstand or  _ somewhere, _ the blond  _ could care less.  _ He’s never been more excited to fall asleep, and maybe this is just his brain on the most serotonin in its life, but he was now seriously considering moving in together (or at least making sleepovers a regular thing). Then,  _ every night _ would be like this: no fear. 

“Goodnight, Bunny.” Kotetsu’s soft tone rolls into his ear, full of peace and-

Thunder claps again, making Kotetsu jump and squeeze his boyfriend almost uncomfortably closer. The grip he has on his boyfriend doesn’t loosen up until the house stops its subtle rattle. He breathes out and says, “Sorry! Bad storms like this  _ always  _ freak me out!” 

“S’alright, I’m here.” 

“I didn’t mean it like  _ that-” _

“Goodnight, Kotetsu.” 

What makes falling asleep even nicer is when Barnaby feels the older man plants a kiss on top of his head. 

The next morning, Kotetsu wakes up to softer rain and Barnaby’s forehead in his back. He was surprised to hear very faint snoring, and can imagine his boyfriend not believing a word he says when he teases him about it later. Of course, the warm and fuzzies settle in because it seems like things went well for their first night, which was thanks to him. As far as he knows, this is probably the most sleep Barnaby has gotten in a  _ long  _ time. He felt bad for needing to get up and go to the restroom since that held the possibility of waking him up, so he maneuvers himself out of Barnaby’s very loose hold. 

He turns over once he’s out, and nearly swoons over the cutest case of bedhead he’s ever seen. 


	6. First Fight

This isn’t their first fight, obviously, since the first year or so of knowing each other was full of arguments and bickering. 

But  _ this is  _ their first fight as a couple. 

It definitely put a taste in their mouth so sour, it made them sad. Maybe it’s because things were so perfectly sweet for so long, and the fact that they haven’t had a  _ serious  _ argument since the Schneider debacle. Was the whole ‘honeymoon phase’ a real thing and was it  _ already  _ ending?

Kotetsu was the one that came out of it hurt and shouldering all the faults.  He hasn’t heard that scolding, condescending  _ venom  _ that would make him feel so utterly tiny in  _ years.  _ He felt like he had gone back in time, standing at the ice rink- but instead of feeling furious and worked up, he just felt like he took a blow to the gut. He takes the blame for Barnaby berating him like this, since he was the one that went about their job today as reckless as ever, making one of the closest calls in his career. He screwed up,  _ of course  _ his partner is pissed. 

It’s not the first time he’s been chewed out, not the first time he’s been chewed out  _ by him.  _ Barnaby even raised his voice, and whatever pride Kotetsu had for surviving today flew out of the window. What’s even more pathetic is he’s not even mad- he just wants to go home, curl up with a beer, and ugly cry. Just like the loser he is.

He wishes he could at least say it’s hard to make him cry, and he tries to play that part so he could feel the strength he thought he lacked. He’s a grown man who risks his life for a living, wanting to break down and cry  _ just because _ someone was yelling at him. Really? What is he, thirty-seven going one five? Was it because what Barnaby was saying is true? Because he  _ is  _ reckless, he  _ is  _ an idiot which causes the stupid stuff he  _ does  _ do, and sometimes, he doesn’t think. 

It’s not like this was news to him...maybe it just sucked hearing it all listed out, loudly, and almost in his face. The vitriol then turned into why his partner can’t  _ stand  _ him, how he wonders what he even came back to this job for if he isn’t trying to kill himself, does he ever stop to  _ think  _ about the people he’d leave behind or is he too  _ stupid  _ to- he could barely slip in his apology between insults.

It was hard trying not to crack in front of his partner who didn’t seem the least bit remorseful, but it was  _ impossible  _ to keep it up once they returned to their desks at the office. Clearing his throat and the occasional deep breath while he tried to get through assignments did  _ fuck all  _ to quell his need to start sobbing. But, he keeps it together for the most part, maybe his brain screaming at him to keep it together was the key.

The secretary hands him another stack of paperwork, and at first she’s passive and already irritated that it wasn’t done. But when she sees his face, she breaks down the very weak dam by asking, “Are you alright, Mr. Wild?” 

Kotetsu forces the most genuine looking, light-hearted smile he could muster. “Yes, I’m perfectly fine-” His eyes betray him as they completely well up and overflow. “Oh, boy, I’m sorry-” He chuckles, a hand coming up to quickly wipe the tears away. “It’s allergies. Spring’s never good for me, you know. Let me go-” His breath hitches, and he tries to cover it by clearing his throat again. “Let me wash my face, ‘scuse me.” 

As soon as the office door closes, Barnaby heaves a sigh, folds his arms on his desk, and rests his forehead on them. He knew he went too far, a lot of that stuff he didn’t even mean, and he regretted it as soon as his thundering word vomit was over. Now, all he’s reduced his new boyfriend to is tears. Sure, you have some tiffs with your favorite people in the whole wide world, there isn’t a relationship without them- 

But the unspoken rule is that you don’t make them  _ cry. _

Why does he do this to himself? See, now he feels dumb for asking because his therapist has explained to him over and over that it’s fear; that humans have fight or flight when it comes to fear, and he chooses fight for only one reason: Since no one ever protected him, he protects himself at all costs.

This was always in response to when he felt Kotetsu was going to leave him because it  _ hurt. _ That’s how he felt today, and he was even more offended that his partner was just brushing it off like he didn’t almost have his life snatched from him. He was still shaking by the time they boarded the bus to get out of their suits, even as Kotetsu talked casually about the whole close call. He described it almost like it was a good thing, as if he was so willing to sacrifice himself. It was like he didn’t care about who he was leaving behind.

Barnaby knows that this is probably a bad idea, since he should maybe give his partner some space. But he felt like if he didn’t talk to him  _ right now  _ about this whole thing, the world would end. So, he gets up and heads straight for the men’s bathroom. 

He’s pleased to find Kotetsu patting his face dry with a paper towel. As soon as he opens his eyes, “Kotetsu, I’m  _ so  _ sorry. I didn’t mean any of it, I wasn’t thinking and-”

The brunet feels his lip quivering and the hot tears all return in one fell swoop. The quiet sob his body forced him to release was what shut his boyfriend up. 

“That doesn’t...You  _ really  _ hurt my heart, Bunny…!” Kotetsu hiccups, feeling as pathetic as ever for blubbering over some poor choice words being thrown his way. 

Barnaby knew that he had verbally torn down Kotetsu before without looking at the aftermath like now. It was unbearable seeing him so  _ hurt,  _ the guilt almost made him panic. All he could really do is fidget and try to fix it all as fast as possible. Anything to make this all  _ stop.  _ “I’m so sorry...I thought I lost you and I was panicking- there is  _ no excuse,  _ I’m trying to explain-” __

The older man just shakes his head and puts a hand up to halt his rapid fire remorse, and for a second, his partner thought he was going to be dumped. “I…” He lets out a deep breath. “I just need some time right now. We’ll talk later.” 

“Sure.” The blond wasn’t at all happy to oblige, since he wanted to settle this right away. “After work, can I come to your place? To talk?” 

Kotetsu nods and goes back to the sink to rinse his face with more cold water, already feeling his eyes trying to swell. He didn’t want something to explain if any of the other heroes or  _ lord forbid  _ his daughter were to see him. He also wanted to stop feeling  _ so  _ upset because what does  _ that  _ solve? Nothing; crying has never solved  _ anything.  _

Barnaby jumps when he hears the lock being undone very soon after ringing the doorbell. What really stung was the pleasant look on Kotetsu’s face that just  _ drops  _ as soon as his eyes lay on the blond. Of course, he didn’t expect a warm welcome, not that he wanted one. 

“Hi…” He greets quietly. “Come in.”

The place looked like it was recently cleaned, the only thing that was out of place was the opened bottle of beer and the TV remote on the coffee table. The older man took the initiative in deciding that they’d hash this out on his sectional, Barnaby sitting on the other side of it so they could be somewhat facing each other. Kotetsu doesn’t meet his gaze as he waits for him to start talking. 

How does he start this? There’s so many layers- well, he  _ should  _ start with an apology first. “Kotetsu, I’m so,  _ so  _ sorry for what happened today. I had no right to  _ ever  _ talk to you like that. It’s just…” He sighs out, still not sure how to explain it all, at least to where it doesn’t sound like an excuse. His partner’s silence encourages him to continue. “You are  _ so  _ precious to me. You have no idea-” 

“I don’t.” Kotetsu interrupts, looking him in the eye. “I wish you’d tell me sometimes or...even once in a while.” The question he leaves hanging is:  _ “Is that too much to ask for?”  _

Along with the deserved apologies, the forgiveness, and an even more deserved  _ obnoxious  _ bouquet of flowers with an expensive bottle of wine on Kotetsu’s desk the next morning, they understand each other a lot better than before. 


	7. First "I love you"/Anniversary

He wasn’t sure why he felt the right time was  _ now,  _ but- 

“Kotetsu?” 

“Yes, Bunny?” 

Barnaby can’t help but grin hearing his nickname, since now it has further evolved into a form of ‘dear’ or ‘honey’ which makes it easier to say, “I love you.” 

Kotetsu hums absentmindedly in response, as all of his attention was on the road. But once they stop at a red light- it  _ clicks.  _ He blinks for a second before eyebrows shoot up, his wide gaze staring at Barnaby to make sure he was serious, at least until the car behind him honks. It snaps the older man back into focus, hands jumping to grab the wheel again. He quickly waves an apology to the guy behind them before rolling them through the green light. 

Barnaby has learned not to be offended by his reactions to these things at first, as this could be just another Kotetsu-ism. “...Do I get a response?” 

“I- _yes!”_ Is exclaimed, proving that it is. “I’m so sorry, _what am I doing!?_ Lemme just-”

Their next turn is in a grocery store parking lot, since they thought a nice activity to do for their six month anniversary was to make fried rice together. They pull into the first empty space that pops up, and as soon as the green van is parked, Kotetsu gives his boyfriend all of his attention. He slips his hand into Barnaby’s, squeezes, and replies, “I love you too.” 

This conversation doesn’t continue until they’re back home, cuddling on Kotetsu’s couch with glasses of champagne, fried rice eaten, and the stereo very quietly playing music. The older man had his long legs crossed and thrown over his partner’s lap with his elbow propped up on the top of the white sectional. Barnaby doesn’t mind, and even affectionately pets knee every so often.

“Can I confess something?” Barnaby says off a laugh, leaning over to place his glass on the table. 

Kotetsu downs the last sip before doing the same. “You only drank  _ one  _ glass, didn’t think you’d wanna do terrible confessions this early.” 

They both laugh, the younger man nudging his leg upwards a little for that jab. “It’s not  _ bad-  _ well, maybe a little...” His gaze goes downwards to Kotetsu’s knee. “I’ve actually loved you since the beginning. I was planning on saying it when I first confessed but I was too scared of the..." He takes a breath in. "Rejection."

It’s almost a relief to hear, “Same here, actually.” Green eyes meet his again. “I also didn’t wanna scare you with it,” He chuckles awkwardly. “Since you told me flat out you wanted to go slow, I thought if I broke out with the ‘I love you’s too soon, you’d run.” 

“Right into your arms.” Barnaby adds, laughing a little too. He then breathes out a happy sigh through his nose, never getting tired of his lover’s smiles. “Happy anniversary.” 

“Aw, Bunny,” Kotetsu melts, hands placing themselves on either side of his face to plant a kiss. “Happy Anniversary.” 

There’s more celebratory drinking and because they didn’t want to wake up on the floor with a hangover, they don’t get carried away. They missed each other too much for drinks to be the end of the night, so Barnaby had an overnight bag packed. All of downstairs was shut down, everything turned off for the night. There was some silence, which wasn’t bad, it was comfortable. It was nicer when they were settling into bed, warm and content.

Kotetsu breaks the quiet to share what’s been on his mind all week, “Bunny?” He asks, almost quietly, his tone less fun this time. 

Barnaby snuggles a little closer, finding that he likes being the big spoon just as much as the little spoon. “Yes?” 

“Fire Emblem figured us out.” He admits. “Which isn’t a bad thing-” 

“Because it’s not like we’re hiding anything.” Or making it obvious either.

“No, of course not. That’d be too much work!” Kotetsu whines. 

“How do you know?” 

“I’ve never done it, but-” 

_ “No,  _ I mean, how do you know that Fire Emblem knows? Did you say anything?” 

The softness to Kotetsu’s voice returns. “I didn’t even hint at it but...you know, sometimes I have days where I feel  _ low.” _ He takes a breath in, feeling all kinds of weird about opening himself up to Barnaby as well. “I feel... _ terrible  _ about myself and sorry for anyone who’s ever known me-” He appreciates Barnaby’s arm tightening just a little around his midsection. “So, Fire Emblem came up to me and said ‘Congratulations!’. I had  _ no  _ idea what they were talking about so I asked them how they knew. At first, I thought  _ you  _ might’ve said something but...They just said that they can tell by the look on your face whenever I walk into a room or when my back is turned- That the way you brighten up just  _ gives it away.”  _ He slides his forearm over the blond’s, his hand lying on top of his. “Fire Emblem told me that they wished someone would look at them the same way you look at me.” 

“Oh.” Is all Barnaby says at first, wishing that Kotetsu was positioned a little further up so he could bury his rapidly reddening face into his back. “I didn’t know I... _ did that.” _ Ryan was right about one thing; everything he feels shows up on his face. “...you know, sometimes I just see you or think about you and...I just love you, all over again.” 

For a moment, Kotetsu presses his lips together, feeling so overwhelmingly wonderful. He turns himself around to face the second love of his life, head still under his chin as he wraps his arms around him. He squeezes, digging his face into his chest before he continues.

“Well, um,” He stammers at first. “They also said that they saw us making out in the locker-room so, oops!” He chuckles some of the embarrassment away, unknowingly that he was further inspiring his boyfriend to hide under the covers and never come out. “But, after they told me that, I stopped feeling  _ so bad. _ It was like a switch flipped or something and I felt  _ great. _ I haven’t stopped feeling great since then and now I feel like I could live another hundred years, so...thank you.”

The younger man cocks an eyebrow. “Thank me? For what?”

“I dunno, for being  _ you  _ I guess.” He smiles when feels a kiss pressed onto his head. “And making my week.” He lets out a long exhale, closing his eyes. “I’m just grateful for ya.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wanted to make up for the last chapter lol
> 
> I've also been thinking a lot about the way Barnaby looks at Kotetsu after episode 13...it just gives me life.


	8. The First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *continues to write in soft*

The party was stupid, at least Kotetsu thought it was because it was just an excuse to schmooze corporate heads to be hero sponsors. It wasn’t the first party like this, and Kotetsu usually leaves all the persuading to the heroes who were good at it. Usually, he’d get out of this kind of thing but he and Barnaby are a set; can’t have one without the other. It felt like it lasted an eternity, and when it was finally over, the two of them practically ran for it. Barnaby’s cheek muscles were starting to sore from all the fake smiling, he was tired from the past hectic week, and- 

“I was distracted by you.” He admits and even though it’s supposed to be embarrassing, he manages to make it sound cool (at least to Kotetsu). 

They were standing in front of the younger man’s apartment door, since Kotetsu drove them both. Usually it was a kiss and a hug goodbye at this point, but Barnaby wasn’t ready yet. He slid his hands further down Kotetsu’s slim waist, who was still pressed against him but he didn’t seem to mind it. Maybe a little surprised at how  _ different  _ things feel right now, maybe a little concerned about how  _ far  _ those hands were going because they didn’t feel like they were going to stop. But he wasn’t about to put any distance between them. 

“D-Distracted?” Kotetsu wasn’t sure if he was excited or nervous. 

The younger man kisses him harder on the mouth this time, hoping that he’d  _ get it.  _ “You look  _ really  _ good. I couldn’t keep my eyes off you.” Please,  _ go on.  _ “My thoughts began to wander a little.” Much like his hands right now.

Kotetsu tried not to let his teeth sink into his bottom lip at that as his cheeks flushed something fierce. Instead, he slides his hands that were resting flat against his lover’s chest upwards before wrapping his arms around his neck. “So do you-  _ look good,  _ I mean.” He hadn’t expected tonight to turn out  _ like this  _ but it’s too late to not look like he was taken off guard. “Well, you  _ always  _ look good-” He then groans and leans his forehead on Barnaby’s shoulder. “How am I  _ already  _ messing this up?” 

What makes him feel just a little  _ worse  _ is the quiet laugh he hears.

“It’s getting pretty late-” Barnaby starts when his partner is able to look him in the eyes again. 

Talk about mixed signals!  _ Or,  _ Kotetsu did completely mess up with his complete turn-off of response. Well, it’s a little disappointing but hey, when they’re both ready then-

“So, would you like to stay the night?” He finishes, his tone suggestive, low, and silky, unlike all the other invitations. 

_ Never mind! _

Fighting the shiver of anticipation going down his spine (and the urge to say ‘hell yeah!’), “Oh, absolutely.” 

As soon as the door is closed and locked behind them, Kotetsu is led back to the large bedroom. They were both nervous but  _ more  _ than ready; determined to be confident and try to keep the awkwardness to a minimum. It was kissing and light touching over their clothes first, a few questions, and an apology that was made up for with laughter. 

Barnaby was kissing down his neck, his cold hands that had  _ finally  _ warmed up a little began pushing his button-up off his shoulders- 

Kotetsu’s soft and breathy tone switches to a firm one to say, “Wait- Bunny,  _ stop.”  _

The blond lifts up his head, “What is it?” 

Broad shoulders shrug the garment completely back on. “We might wanna keep this on. I-” He looks away with some embarrassment. “I have a few  _ bad  _ scars. I don’t wanna gross you out.” 

Barnaby only looks at him almost like he was annoyed. “Really? After all the times I’ve seen you shirtless-”

“Well this is different!” Which is the entire point. “I’m supposed to be,  _ you know,  _ attractive right now. My scars aren’t... _ that.” _ He lets out a sigh, “I mean,  _ this  _ is  _ already  _ a mood killer as is-” 

“Kotetsu, I don’t mind your scars. I never have.” He promises, but then he looks so adorably  _ bashful  _ when he says, “With or without them, I think you’re beautiful.” 

The older man’s mouth goes dry at that because  _ wow  _ and he’s been told  _ ‘handsome’  _ or  _ ‘good looking’  _ before, but  _ never  _ ‘beautiful’. He almost isn’t sure what to say, and since he knows it’ll be too long before his brain could compute some words, he only crashes his lips into Barnaby’s again. Kotetsu is met with the same eagerness and fervor as he quickly pulls his shirt off, letting it fall wherever it wants. He then bunches his lover’s half-unbuttoned shirt into his hands and pulls him on top. 

_ This  _ feeling of closeness with another person, the intensity and sense of possessiveness was like a slap in the face. Exploring each other’s bodies that were more unfamiliar to them than they thought with this new sense of passion was unmatched to anything else. Hands desperately clinging onto each other in the hopes of more, any pride holding them back from letting go was thrown out of the window. They couldn’t breathe or form a lot of words, they even lost track of the time completely since they’re focus was only on each other, and that wasn’t minded. In fact, they could care less. 

The finish was  _ something else,  _ they were desperate in a different way this time, their movements rough and more careless than just minutes earlier, all for the release that would leave them both trembling. It left them with wounds that they didn’t even realize were there long after they were done gasping and coming down from the high. The hickies dotting Kotetsu’s neck were in exchange for the scratches dragging down Barnaby’s back, and even though that made them even, there are apologies for them anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Sorry for the longish pause, I just moved into my new place yesterday and I'm still getting settled.


	9. First Announcements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAH i know it's been a while (I've gotten myself distracted with writing another fic) but HEY my writing has improved and is less cringey to read through now lol

Barnaby scowls slightly as he brushes a few leaves off out of the way before placing a bouquet of flowers in front of the joint tombstone for Barnaby and Emily Brooks. For the first time in a while, he strangely didn’t feel like crying. Maybe he would release a tear or two but it wouldn’t be as bad as it usually was. Now that he was settled with his offering, he wasn’t sure how to start.  _ So much  _ had happened since he last visited, so much  _ good  _ that he knew his parents would love to hear. 

He felt guilty for his visits being less and less as time went on. “I know it’s been a long time, and I’m sorry but-” 

“Oh my gosh, hey!” Kotetsu breathlessly exclaims, racing over with his own beautiful bundle of flowers laying on the crook of his arm. “I’m  _ so  _ sorry I’m late! Interviewer didn’t know when to shut up so I kinda dipped mid-monologue.” He quickly exclaims as he kneels down, setting down his flower’s next to Barnaby’s. 

“I was wondering where you were.” Barnaby comments before, “I know I’ve told you both about my partner but now we’re…” He glances bashfully at his lover. “Together, and I’m very happy.” Which was going to be it until Kotetsu discreetly nudged Barnaby’s elbow with his own. “Oh! This is Kotetsu.” Christ, he was so excited that he forgot to introduce him. 

“Hi-”  _ Too informal.  _ “Sorry,  _ hello,  _ it’s very nice to meet you!” Kotetsu greets warmly, then immediately pressing his hands together and closing his eyes. He lets out a long breath through his nose, as if his offering besides flowers was also peace. 

For several moments, it’s quiet. All that could be heard was the wind blowing through evening sun, making the dry leaves scrape against pavement and headstones. Of course, there’s the faint sound of traffic and a little bit of construction, but the graveyard seemed to swallow that kind of pollution. It’s a peaceful, respectful silence that Barnaby appreciates. But he wanted to know  _ what  _ Kotetsu was saying to his parents. Usually, most of what the younger hero said was aloud. 

Kotetsu feels eyes on him after a while, and without opening his eyes or breaking his hands apart, he says, “I’m paying my respects and saying thank you. This is how I was taught to do it.” With a final, satisfied breath, he opens his eyes. “I was also asking them for their blessing since I’m  _ pretty sure  _ they didn’t imagine you’d bring home someone like me. I said ‘please’  _ a lot.” _ He chuckles.

Barnaby joins him in the slight amusement but ends up wiping a few tears which earns an arm to be wrapped around him. He never thought he’d bring someone to meet his parents and have it be so wonderful like this. 

This was the  _ only  _ planned announcement that they were together. 

The rest are as follows: 

Although breaks in the gym rarely worked out where they all or most were taking a break together, it was nice when it happened. The gym lost it’s electrical hum of machines in use and movements keeping a steady rhythm, but gained nice chatter with the much needed sips of water in between. Kotetsu and Barnaby sat close together, and of course no one questioned it because they were always attached at the hip. 

The peace came to a halt when Karina came back to the gym from the bathroom, a paper pinched in between recently manicured fingers. “Whose is this? I think it’s a form or something.” She announces to the group. “I found it on the floor just outside.” She announces to the group. 

Ivan leans over to look. “What’s it for?” 

Karina turns it around to read, “It’s a… ‘ _ Consensual Relationship Agreement’?”  _

All around the room, eyebrows shot up, eyes widened, a few hands covering mouths as everyone from the second league all the way to the first looked at each other. As far as most of them knew, they were all good  _ friends! _ But, since it was lying on the floor in a place where only HERO’s are allowed to dwell, then it  _ must  _ belong to at least two of them. Barnaby and Kotetsu had each other’s gazes, one face was apologetic and the other was saying that this was bound to happen. 

“Alright, alright.” Antonio says, trying to lower whatever tension in the room there was because it’s not that big of a deal! “It’s not  _ impossible  _ it could belong to someone other than us.” He particularly keeps his gaze from going  _ straight  _ to the only two people in the room that the form could belong to. “It could be anybody’s!

Barnaby speaks up, deciding to not let the awkward silence carry on. “It’s mine. It must have fallen out of my bag.” He claims, stepping to his coworker to get the form back. Then he glances at Kotetsu. “Well- _ours.”_

Eyes look to Kotetsu to confirm, his cheeks starting to burn. “I-  _ yeah.  _ We’re together- we’ve been dating for seven...” He could already tell that their close friends were thinking ‘weeks’.  _ “Months?”  _ He squeaks, bracing himself for the complaints.

“Whoa!” Keith exclaims. “Congratulations, and again, congratulations!” 

Karina then stops her foot, whining a “Aw,  _ come on,  _ guys!” because “I owe Fire Emblem money now!” It was also to hide the little ounce of hurt from hearing the news. 

“It’s not my fault you didn’t listen to my intuition.” They say, sending a wink Kotetsu’s way. 

“You bet on us?” Barnaby inquires with mild concern. If so, how much was their relationship worth?

“Why didn’t you say anything? That’s almost a year!” Pao-Lin complains, knowingly stopping what could have been an argument. 

“We just wanted to wait a bit.” Kotetsu loosely explains, an apologetic smile on his face as he rubbed the back of his neck out of habit. “Sorry, folks! Didn’t mean to hide anything from you.” 

Of course, the open arms they expected from their hero family came through. This reveal didn’t bring any worries; especially since they had been described as an old married couple way before they even thought of each other as something other than two beings who just exist to get on each other’s nerves. But, even though this ready acceptance was expected, it still felt really warm and fuzzy. 

And safe. Boy, did it feel  _ safe.  _

Kotetsu was hoping for this outcome when it came to his family, especially his daughter. They both were pushed into explaining straight away once the tabloids caught on. Kaede had rightful questions, since she watched TV often, followed everything HEROTV on social media, and tuned into HEROTV every single broadcast. She had the explanation before that ‘dad’s a celebrity and tabloids spread stories, not the truth’ however, this time, she felt the need to ask. 

Barnaby had walked in on: 

“Honey, we’re- I had been meaning to tell you! Really, I was! I-  _ yes,  _ I was! We were going to call you tomorrow! But I had no idea it made the news over there!” Kotetsu says into his cellphone, leaning away from Barnaby’s large window overlooking the sparkling city. 

Barnaby places the glasses of wine he poured on the little table by his chair before sitting next to his lover on the floor. Kotetsu wasted no time in slotting his fingers with him, hands already clammy from anxiety. His daughter accepting them both had always been a pit in his stomach, always his first source of worry. No matter the amount of times that Barnaby or Antonio had reassured him that it would be  _ fine,  _ he still had restless nights of sleep over it. His mother and brother knew he was bisexual since he was a teen, so telling them that he was dating his partner wasn’t the biggest deal; if anything they were pleasantly surprised that he had opened himself up to another person again and a little relieved that it was Barnaby. They strongly believe he’s good for him like vitamins and Kotetsu can’t help but agree. 

But his daughter….see, his daughter knew that dad only loved mom. He didn’t want to come across as though he were trying to replace Tomoe and he surely didn’t want Kaede to be too upset with him about not telling her for so long. They’re months away from it being a year since that day on the balcony! He wanted to make sure things were serious enough to warrant telling her. 

“Kaede, Barnaby makes me the happiest I’ve been in a very long time and-...Oh, okay...is that  _ really  _ all you have to say?” Kotetsu purses his lips inward, his expression hard for his partner to really read. From the fain sounds of the young girl’s voice, it didn’t sound upset in any way. “And you’re totally okay with it? You can tell me, you can tell me anything… Thank you and-  _ oh,  _ it’s right now? Well, have fun at practice! We’ll talk later! Love you!” 

“So?” Barnaby asks, heart pounding against his chest as soon as he hangs up. “What did she say?” 

Kotetsu chuckles and runs a hand down his face before answering, “She said ‘don’t be gross when I visit’.” 

The blond stares at him in disbelief. “That’s it?” 

“Well  _ no,  _ but that was the gist of it all.” He explains. “Other than that she said it would take her a bit to get used to the idea which I think is more than fair...and she asked me if we were getting married but I told her that whenever Bunny was ready, then someday-” 

“You’d marry me?” 

Their gazes meet, Barnaby expectant and hopeful, Kotetsu with his breath caught in his throat. He realized what he had just implied, and he wanted to backpedal as far as he could because he didn’t want to pressure his boyfriend or anything! Weren’t they supposed to go slow? They haven’t even moved in together yet! Yet?  _ Yet?  _ Why is he saying that as if they had been going on house tours lately? 

“I mean-” Christ, how come there isn’t a help guide for when one sticks their entire, impossibly narrow, size eleven foot in their mouth? “I just- well, if you ever  _ wanted  _ to I’d-” 

Barnaby only releases a snort of amusement before lovingly pinching Kotetsu’s nose in between his fingers. “I’m kidding,  _ babe.”  _ He snickers as he stands up, not reacting much to his hands being slapped away.

Kotetsu obviously doesn’t like that by the way that he huffs, but he can’t say anything because he’s had  _ that  _ coming for a while. He has called Barnaby 'babe' enough times to warrant this karma. “Well, what about _you?”_ He asks, full of spite. “You looked so hopeful that I’d say ‘yes’.” 

“I’d at least like you to  _ try  _ and woo me before you propose if you’re just  _ that  _ in love with me.” He says upon grabbing their glasses and turning around. He hands one to his partner who he doesn't blame at all! What's not to love? “Make it a little  _ special  _ at least.” Which he finds pretty reasonable! “A ring would be a pretty good place to start.”

Pulling out his royal servant voice when Barnaby sits down. “And what else would the prince of Sternbuild require?” 

Of course, Barnaby takes him up on that offer. “You confess how you can’t possibly survive without me, especially when you don’t possess my superior organizational skills and movie tastes.” He takes a sip of wine. “Also, you admit that you _love_ being carried by me.” He had been loving Wild Tiger's suit catching Kotetsu's heartbeat picking up every time he was in his partner's arms. 

After a short moment of barely considering that, “Then you might as well consider us divorced already.” Kotetsu says before taking the first sip. 

This nearly makes Barnaby spit his drink onto his way-too-expensive carpet from being overcome with laughter. 

Their last reveal was one that they would do publicly. It was to clear up all the more  _ intense  _ rumours going around that came from a grainy picture of them from afar with Barnaby’s arm wrapped around Kotetsu’s narrow waist. Agnes was extremely supportive, mainly because this could mean a lot more fans coming in when she introduces them as the first hero couple on the next broadcast. 

Kotetsu had wanted them to act as couple-y as possible for the interview while denying the fact that they were together the whole show. Although Barnaby admittedly thought that was just _a little_ funny, he had to remind him that he’s no fun and that tonight would be  _ simple.  _ Nothing grand. 

They were together now and that was it. Short and sweet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
